Twister (2020 film)/Credits
Full credits for Twister (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Panko and Panda Studios and Tencent Pictures Closing Twister Directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Produced by Ella Ray, p.g.a. Will Renschen, p.g.a. Shiyoon Kim, p.g.a. Tom McGrath, p.g.a. Screenplay by Anne-Marie Martin Nicholas Stoller Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Story by Rodney Rothman Chris Renaud Rashida Jones Executive Producers Tom McGrath Karey Kirkpatrick Tim Johnson Chris Williams Executive Producers Ted V. Miller Nicholas Stoller Jared Stern Chris Meledandri Music by Henry Jackman Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Supervisors William Renschen Richard E. Hollander Art Director Christopher Whittier Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Director of Photography Robert Edward Crawford Heads of Story Mark O'Hare Paul Watling Head of Layout Guy-Laurent Homsy Heads of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor Larry G. Miller Animation Supervisors Gwénolé Oulc'hen Andrew R. Jones Julie Bernier Gosselin Carlos Fernandez Puértolas Jeff Panko Sébastien Bruneau Laurent De la Chapelle CG Supervisors Tom McGrath Pablo Helman Glen McIntosh Alessandro Jacomini Steve Martino Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Rigging Supervisor Chad Stubblefield Surfacing Supervisor Colin Eckart Simulation Supervisor Brien Hindman Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico Effects Supervisor James E. Hasman Lighting & Compositing Supervisors Corey Butler Gregory Culp Daniel Rice Chris Springfield Jennifer Yu Digital Producer Christopher "Chris" Miller Production Manager Boris Jacq Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Tom Cruise Jamie Chung Hailee Steinfeld Jason Sudeikis James Adomain Seth MacFarlane Danny McBride Mark Christopher Lawrence with Nick Jonas and Blake Shelton Crawl Art Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Additional Screenplay Material by William Renschen Senior Production Supervisor Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Based on "Twister" Screenplay by Michael Crichton and Anne-Marie Martin Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA and Allyson Bosch, CSA Story Story Artists Peter Paul Bautista Cody Cameron Jill Culton Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dominic Formilla William Renschen Everett Downing, Jr. Josh Cooley Ella Grace Ray Didier Ah Koon Chong Suk Lee Lee Unkrich Christian Harris Roedel Michelle Tarnate Rosell David C. Smith Gianna Ligammari Vadim Bazhanov Additional Story Artists Kelly Prizeman Justin Gordon-Montgomery Heiko Von Drengenberg Sharon Bridgeman Tim Miller Rodrigo Perez-Castro Didier Ah Koon Jeff Call Iker P. Maidagan Mike MacAdam Adam Van Wyk Michael Cachuela Michael Herrera Serguei Kouchnerov Douglas Lovelace Jed Diffenderfer Elizabeth Malpelli Art Department Visual Development Artists Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Alexandre Saint Martin Ralph Eggleston Gabriel Lopez Rick Hromadka Leiko Tanaka Diana Rodriguez Chris Williams Gavin Nguyen BJ Crawford Victor Chaga Chad Wanstreet Jill Culton Pete Docter Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau Christopher McQuarrie Robert Fisher Jr. Peter Mercurio Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Asset Production Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Charles Cunningham-Scott Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Chris Patrick O'Connell Josef Dylan Smith Wahid Ibn Reza Barbaros Sarisozen Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong David Vidal Pedroza Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Clara Prado Vasquez Modeling Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Manager Chris Yang Modelers Jiang Mengran Wang Caoyihan Chen Xiuxiu Fan Zheng Wang Bin Tao Houlin Ma Haoran Chen Qianjin Zou Jun Liang Chen Zheng Shanshan Zhang Xinru Zhang Hui Quan Changhao Character Setup Movie Land Digital Production Services Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Steven Liangchen Song Ozgur Aydogdu Jennifer R. Downs Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Character Simulation Cloth Artists Dominic Lewis Daniel Zettl David Peifer Xavier Martinez Diana Cruz Jon Null Larry McBrayer Todd Laplante Terry Robertson-Fall Chad Belyeau Character Simulation Hair Artists Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Character Setup Panko and Panda Studios Rigging Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Character Simulation Artists Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Surfacing Movie Land Digital Production Services Surfacers Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Surfacing Panko and Panda Studios Lead Surfacing Artist Jiao Hwang Surfacing Artists Erika Kim Quentin Hwang Jia Jinzhe Chen Maokun Liu Zixu Tang Xiaoshu Ma Yuhong Du Dali Su Rong Liu Jun Ma Zhihui Surfacing Coordinator Liu Wang Layout Movie Land Digital Production Services Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Letia Katherine Lewis Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Jennifer Sambu Longe Laure Gauthier Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Juan E. Hernandez David Wainstain Final Layout Lead Scott Beattie Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Coordinator Cory Rocco Florimonte Stereo Layout Artists Matthew Zeyn Joseph Jones Kristin Leigh Yadamec Wallace Schaab Allen Blaisdell Tyler Kupferer Shweta Viswanathan Layout Coordinator Allison Osborne Layout Panko and Panda Studios Layout Manager Gary Hiroshima Layout Artists Matthew K. Lee Nol Le Meyer Kent Seki Tyler Thompson Craig Paul Van Dyke Michael Guttman David Murphy Steven E. Sorensen Final Layout Artists Xiao Chung • Xavier Fong Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Animators Hector Godoy Garcia She Fong Stephen Heneveld Benjamin Plouffe Katherine Sarafian Shiyoon Kim Kelly Asbury Jin Kim Heath A. Hollingshead Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dana Bennett Cooney Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Nick Vlahos Gary Rydstrom Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Henry Jackman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Gwen De la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Regina Paula Cachuela Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Larry LaPisco Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato David James Henderson Hailee Steinfeld Sam Marks Ella Ray Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Simon Kenny Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Animation Panko and Panda Studios Animation Manager Xiao Hwang Animators Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Pipeline Movie Land Digital Production Services Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Pipeline Panko and Panda Studios Pipeline Supervisor Hou Zhiying Pipeline Artists Jin Huang Tim Kim Cassandra Nguyen Jiao Gwendoline Kia Nguyen Kyle Hazelbaker Richard Renshaw Evan Nguyen Shiyoon Kim Nicklas Hwang Tia Kim Lighting & Compositing Movie Land Digital Production Services Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Benjamin Min Huang Iva Itchevska-Brain Angela McBride Miguel Lleras Villaveces Sequence Lead Brandon Lee Jarratt Lighting & Compositing Artists Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Gwen Stacy Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Steve Rodriguez James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Laura M. Meredith Austin Salmi Kit Turley Lighting & Compositing Panko and Panda Studios Lighting & Compositing Artists Adarsh Abraham William Arias V Balaji Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jonathan Ciscon Shane Glading Kiran Kumar Goonda Harshal Raja Kadam Soumya Khurana Jennifer King Erin Lehmkül Yuko Okumura Raghuram Palasamudram Rupali Parekh Vivek R Prabhu Aneel Ramanath Eric Roth Hannah Sherman Jung Jin Song Don Taylor Amy Rebecca Tucker Srinivasan Velayuthan Nimesh Zala Effects Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Effects Animation Panko and Panda Studios Effects Animation Manager Jin Kowalski Effects Animators Peng Huang Ethan Nguyen Tim Kim Luis Miller Jeff Iannetta Laurie Blavin Balvé Kiara Kimberly Nguyen Xiao Hwang Jin Nguyen Kyle Nguyen Ethan Maharaj Reggie Chuang Character Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Character Effects Panko and Panda Studios Character Effects Artists Nick Burkard Joe Hughes John T. Lee Matt Leishman P.K. Livingston Jr. Mathias Rodriguez Max Rodriguez Amy Taylor Character Effects Coordinator Brent St. Mary Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services Matte Painting Panko and Panda Studios Matte Painters Justin Brandstater Joshua Caez Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Mark Nonnenmacher Onesimus Nuernberger Kristi Valk Look Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Look Development Panko and Panda Studios Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Music Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Michele Hemmings Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis The Staff of Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Joey Trichak Nick Nguyen Luis C. Parker Chris Sanders Gary Rodriguez Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa The Staff of Panko and Panda Studios Software Engineers Xiao Dong She Kim Ding Ding Eric Kim Alex Tang Tom Huang Jin Wu Li Xie Catherine Ying Raman Hui Yuanshen Hu Production Management Leo Huang Tim Kim Xavier Kim Thomas Hui Xinhua Hong Finn Line Umair Image Production Infrastructure Yin Wu Josh Chung Chung Chan Tyler Lopez Ty Kikuchi Training & Artist Development Mors Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Mindy Zhang Jin Zhao Eric Zhou Rick Zheng Artist Management Jim Ettinger Erik Zhuang Yi Zapata Peng Wong Chris Yang Milo Zhang Laurent Zhou Jill Zhang Chris Li Tim Lee Nick Zak Lenny Wang Jamie Hwang Yari Cohn Sam Nyun Dean Zhu Frank Zhu Studio Infrastructure Gwen Zhao Xavier Parker Jin Yang Gwen Zarabia Ash Zara Sandy Zhang Ted Zhao Elliott Kwan Head of Systems Tim Hwang Systems Engineers John Hwang Thomas Dylan Uland Kim Dmitri Zhang Don Zhu Chris La Cruz John Torrijos Didier Ah-Koon Paul Squirfenherder Rick Hromadka Production Support Lisa Suzuki Alex Lin Cody Zhao Huang Qianqi Kurt Wang Yang Yang Kurt Zhou Jin Suyiooero Senior Management Tia Keri Executive Staff Frank Zhu Cindy Zhou Pelin Chou Rui Zhao Suyue Zhang Jie Zhou Ling Chen Jing Wu Digital Operations James Xiao Rachel Huang Boyuan Chen Jiliang Zhou Joaquim Pecheur Legal & Compliance Alex Chen • Quinchen Wang • Vicky Yu Ancillary Business Roy Zhang David Zhou Fred Yang Fanesa Liu Tessa Gong Iris She Creative Development William Goldberg Lulu Zho Edouard Fan Lulu Lai He Chuan Jaqueline Huang Susan Xu Jamie Lai Lynne Lin Finance Yama Zou Carol Wu Kathy Li Penny Zhu Queenie Wang Sammi Zhou Human Resources & Administration Leah Zhao Tracey Huang Grace Yang Sophia Shi Tracy Hong Jaletta Kalman Corporate Communications & Social Media Fan Xi • Garden Hua Film Marketing Mors Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Special Thanks Raman Hui Thomas Hui Catherine Ying Steve Elzer Jiaming Wu Li Xie Si Wu Peter Li Yuanshen Hu Nan Zhou Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Panko and Panda Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers The Staff of Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Leadership Don Hall Jin Kim Rob Bredow Roy Conli Janet Healy Chris Williams Chris Meledandri Omar Smith Diana Cruz Rich Moore Travis Knight Tom McGrath Andrew Stanton Robert Zemeckis Amy Pascal Terry Porter Richard Pring Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Creative Leadership Jamie Chung Ted V. Miller Danny Dimian Karey Kirkpatrick Katherine Sarafian Jorge Gutierrez Xavier Bec Shiyoon Kim Jill Culton Pierre Coffin Chris Buck Richard Appel Workflow Supervisors Cozy Rodriguez Jim McLean Sergio Pablos Dante Richards Eric Tovell Patrick Angell Jeff Panko Executive Administrative Support Tom Schultz Kwan Kim Carlos Saldanha Finn Lopez Wendy Dale Tanzillo Heather Feng-Yanu Jimmy Tsai Laura Nicole Rich McBride John Bell Tress MacNeille Jared Kushner Artist Management Heather M. Roberts Russell Jacquelyn Golomb-Perez Lesley Addario Bentivegna Amanda Allan Clark Daniel Zettl Joshua Chung Tom Miller Pidge Gunderson Amy R. Racius Martin Engel Ricky Rubio Joseph Feinsilver Komier Fearciacka Gwen Stacy Production Analytics Ryan McGee Jon Rolle Cole Lopez Alex Acuna Development Cera Rexnord Doug Sweetland Miles Dominguez Jim McLean Katie Holt Danny MacDonald Jorge Pablos Christopher Pascal Randall Thom David Silverman Marketing & Publicity Jared Stern Kyle Odermatt Taylor Rodriguez Cazorla Dominguez Gregory Williams Chris Christie Zack Snyder Carlos Diaz Tyler Kupferer Rico Vazquez Nate Jessup Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Peter Ramsey Kimberly Arnesen Jack Scola Diana Cameron Dmitrievich Stomakhin Tari Dominguez Alejandro Galindo Finance John Hwang Thomas Hannivan Thomas Laffin Xavier Martinez Steve Martino Gwanda Kalache Havana Kumar Jin Singh Simon Otto Jake Mattingly Kevin Bolen Environment & Events Valerie Morrison Vincent Dominguez Richard Hollander Xiao Dong She Fong Yap Zack Williams Zack Nguyen Cody Cameron Michelle Jubilee Ryan Stankevich Catherine Winder Miles O'Brien Tim Mertens Jody Nguyen Tom Dillon Human Resources Katherine Quintero Dim Lee Katie McGlynn George Rodriguez Tim Miller Timothy Nguyen Edward Zhou Artistic Production Recruiting Milo Dominguez Alejandro Nguyen Eric Barba Michael Talarico Talent Development & Design Ryan Nguyen Gwanda Panathinaikos Evelyn Lee Ian Farnsworth Vanessa Galvez Gary Phillips Production Training & Development Tracy Bovasso Campbell Nancy Evans Ross Blocher Chris Chavez Alejandro Salazar Tim Dominguez Dean Schultz Creative Legacy Angela Frances D'Anna Aisling McDonagh Roger Gould Richard Goulding Anna Karenina Chad Hudson Mark Santoni Liane Abel Dietz Siena Velasquez Melissa Genoshe David Sproxton Animation Research Library Miles Morales Elda "Tita" Venegas Jimmy Wu Erik Perez Eric Larivée Lauren McCallum Jenny Harder Nicholas Stoller Juan Pablo Allgeier Carl Kaphan Wallace Dominguez Richard N. Kanno Tamara N. Khalaf Fox F. Carney Mary Walsh Jeffrey Martinez Martinez Tapia Jeff Chasin Jeff Driskill Diana McKenzie Stan Kane Michael Paraskevas Tyler Nguyen Harry Miller Randy Mills Toby Nguyen Ink & Paint Rikki Chobanian Jim Lusby Isaac Pelayo Charles R. Landholm Antonio Pelayo Sherri Vandoli Security Michelle Howard Jerry Romero Chris A. Varney Terry La Raia Darryl Vontoure Norman Green Soundtrack Album on Songs "Superman Theme" "Indiana Jones Theme" Written by John T. Williams "Go On Your Way" Written by Lindsey Adams Buckingham Produced by Fleetwood Mac, Richard Dashut and Ken Caillat Performed by Fleetwood Mac Courtesy of Warner Records LLC "Let's Get Lost" Written by Gillum Devon, Baldwin Andersson, Thomas Bangalter, Edwin Birdsong, Michael Dean, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and Kanye West Performed by G-Eazy Courtesy of RCA Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "California Gurls" Written by Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Benjamin Levin, Bonnie McKee and Calvin Broadus Produced by Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco and Max Martin Performed by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg Courtesy of Capitol Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Pingfong Baby Shark" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "Rage the Night Away" Written by Juaquin Malphurs and Joseph Harrison Sikora Performed by Steve Aoki and Waka Flocka Flame Courtesy of Ultra Music Records and Dim Mak Records A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Just for the Summer" Written, Produced and Performed by Ethan Rank Courtesy of Shutterstock "Tropical Breeze" Courtesy of Trending Music, Inc. In association with Shutterstock Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. This film is dedicated to our personal lives, please keep us together. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Karey Kirkpatrick Katherine Sarafian Kathleen Kennedy Michael Crichton Steven Spielberg Ralph Eggleston Animated with Presto Animation System Rendered with RenderMan™ No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation This Motion Picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Panko and Panda Studios Film and Television Programming, LLC. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2020 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a trademark of Movie Land, Ltd. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits